Boomer (1998 TV series)
Boomer is the blond-haired, blue-eyed member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Bubbles' male counterpart and an antagonist to the show. Opposed to Bubble's color baby blue, Boomer's is a more masculine sky blue. Appearances and Personality Boomer is the second in the Rowdyruff Boys . He shares many of Bubbles ' physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is sky blue. Despite being Bubble's counterpart, Boomer's personality is the exact opposite of Bubbles' sweet and innocent personality. He does not share her fear and disgust for 'creepy-crawling things' and will remain unaffected in the face of a cockroach. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. The only thing that he and Bubbles both shared is that both of them can be a bit slow at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo . His 'recipe ingredient' is snips. In their first fight with the PowerPuff Girls, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens. In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed and covered his eyes. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and then exploded. Boomer appears in the episode "The Boys are back in Town" ''when HIM resurrects the Rowdyruff Boys. He, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes. In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/electricity. In this appearance he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake. He later appears in the episode ''"Bubble Boy," where he is captured by the girls . The girls panic and Bubbles is forced to wear his clothes and pretend to be him. Throughout the day, Bubbles tries to pretend to be him, but some things, like her reaction to a cockroach, make the brothers suspicious. This shows that Boomer's brothers know more about him then they let on. At the end, Boomer manages to escape, only, to his chagrin, he had to leave behind his clothes. In the episode "The City of Clipsville," Boomer is seen as a teenager with the same hairstyle except tamer bangs. His personality is also completely changed, from being a destructive and violent boy to becoming more laid-back and a general teen. Boomer is shown to have romantic feelings for Bubbles, who feels the same for him. This episode was an obvious parody that teasingly poked at the majority of Powerpuff Girl fanfiction and how the fans think that the Rowdyruff Boys belong with the Powerpuff Girls, even though Craig McCracken says otherwise. He also appears in'' "Boy Toys,"'' where the Rowdyruff Boys steal and destroy vehicles.This was supposed to be a sabotage with the girls and Princess. But the Powerpuffs let them take the vehicles knowing the plan wasn't going to work. Boomer steals a boat, while his brothers claim a plane and a tank. They have so much fun trying to play with each other that they are easily destroying themselves when the Powerpuff Girls arrive. Boomer's last appearance was in "Custody Battle," where there is a contest between HIM and Mojo Jojo over who was the most evil and who gets to be the Rowdyruff Boys' father figure. At the end, he and his brothers ditch the two, only caring about if they destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo and HIM watched them proudly leave with tears in their eyes at their words. Boomer Quotes: "Cool."Jaw Breakers! - Bubble Boy "It's da plane! It's da plane!"-''Boy Toys'' "Yeah, running like a big chicken!"- The Rowdy Ruff Boys "Hey, we ain't no babies!"-''The RowdyRuff Boys'' "We're gonna make you eat your words, spit 'em out, then eat 'em again!"-''The Boys are back in town'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heros Category:Evil